The Last Breath
by AndieMiki2636
Summary: What if Hermione had took the blow? What if it wasn't Fred who died- but her? And what if things kept are too late to say? What will happen then?


**DEDICATED TO IRuleUK who said she liked my stories! This FreMione is for you, love! Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>"You actually are joking Perce, I don't think I've seen you joke since you were-"<p>

But Fred Weasley was cut short when a loud explosion rang through the air. "_No_!" He heard somebody scream. Just then a hard force bumped against him, pushing him on to the ground. Fred landed on his shoulder painfully. That didn't matter though. A chunk of concrete flew right above Fred, just where he had been standing a few seconds ago. Fred paled instantly at the thought. He had been at the verge of death. If he hadn't fell to the ground- he would've died.

The explosion's light dimmed and the noises of war overcame once more. Fred stood up, his 'okay' hand clutching to the shoulder he fell on. "No, Hermione, _no_!" Fred heard his brother cry. Fred's heart skipped a beat. His mind stopped functioning. The world froze. All that mattered now was if Hermione had saved him- if Hermione had took the blow- he would never forgive himself.

Fred limped over to Ron Weasley. There she was. Hermione Granger. Ron had her in his arms. Blood was trickling down her mouth, there was a long gash across her cheek that was still fresh with blood and her breathing was short. Fred looked down at the brunette. She had saved him. She _had _took the blow. Hermione looked up at Fred. Her eyes were pale. Lifeless. Dull. "Fred...?" She whispered. It was barely audible over all the noise, but Fred saw her mouth move. He saw it form his name.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm fine." Fred said, trying to sound reassuring but failing miserably. "Good... Tried... To... Save... You..." She muttered, closing her eyes. "Ron, w-we need to kill Volermort." Harry Potter stuttered from Hermione's feet. Tears were filling his green eyes. "WE CAN'T JUST BLOODY LEAVE HER HERE!" Ron roared. "G-go Ron... Kill Death Eaters... Kill V-Voldermort... For me..." Hermione murmured, opening her eyes. The extreme pleading within the depths of her chocolate brown eyes almost made Fred burst in to tears right there.

Ron sniffed. "I'll carry her to the Great Hall. Maybe- maybe we can heal her." Percy Weasley said from Fred's right. He was just as pale as Fred. "Yeah. Go Ron. Go kick those Death Eaters arses'." Fred said as he knelt beside Ron. Ron reluctantly looked at Fred, then at Hermione. "Go." Hermione whispered firmly. Ron sighed and handed Hermione over to Fred. Fred stood up and started running to the Great Hall, Percy in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Fred laid Hermione down on one of the cots. "Hermione? Hermione, stay with me now..." Fred whispered, shaking Hermione lightly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Fred, it hurts." She whispered dryly. "I know Hermione, I know... Wait, we're gonna make it okay. Alright? Hermione?" Fred continued, worry flooding within him. "No Fred. I'm gonna die anyway." Hermione murmured.<p>

"Don't say that..."  
>"W- why not, Fred? I- It's the truth..."<br>"Please, I can't bear the thought-"  
>"O- of me dying?"<p>

Truthfully, Fred couldn't. He wouldn't. _I shouldn't_, he thought. "You're not going to die. You've still got a whole future ahead of you." Fred whispered to Hermione as he tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. He laced his fingers with her's, giving her hand a small squeeze.

"Like what?" Hermione breathed, closing her eyes. "Ministress of Magic?" Fred suggested. A smiled ghosted on Hermione's lips. "No... such- thing." She whispered. "Well, a great Auror then." Fred said. Hermione nodded. "And then you're gonna marry a Weasley. Then you're gonna have six red-haired children running around the house, screaming for sweets..." Fred continued, visualizing Hermione and... _him_.

Hermione opened one eye and looked at Fred. "Which Weasley?" She asked. "Ron. George. Percy. Charlie." Fred suggested silently. "_You_." Hermione added. "You'd want to marry me?" Fred asked cockily, raising an eyebrow. Hermione closed her eyes. "Fred, I've been in love with you. Until now. Fredrick Weasley, I love you..." Hermione murmured. Silence. "Wh-what?" Fred asked. Hermione was still.

"Hermione, what did you say?" Fred repeated. Silence. "Hermione? Hermione! Hermione!" Fred cried, shaking Hermione. No reply. She was still. "Hermione..." Fred sobbed, burying his face in Hermione's shoulder. He hadn't had the chance. He hadn't done it. He could do it now. But she wouldn't hear. She wouldn't be able to reply. _Now or never, though_. Fred thought.

He looked up at Hermione and raised one hand, brushing his hand against her cheek. "Hermione," He whispered "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this one! Hugs and kisses, butterbeer all 'round... <em>


End file.
